Cómo respirar de nuevo
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Damon & Elena. One-shot. Stefan se ha vuelto a ir. Es navidad, y Damon y Elena están más unidos que nunca.


**Como respirar de nuevo**

****Stefan se ha ido, otra vez. Es navidad, y Elena y Damon están más unidos que nunca. One-shot

Elena alisó la parte delantera de su vestido y le sonrió a su reflejo. Era la hora otra vez de pasar tiempo con la gente que amaba y por la que se preocupaba. Estaba en la habitación de Stefan preparándose mientras pensaba en él y en lo que estaría haciendo ahora. Claro, le dijo a Damon que iba a dejar ir a Stefan, pero eso no quería decir que iba a perder la esperanza en él, porque lo amaba todavía. Su amistad con Damon cada día era más fuerte, pero ¿Era realmente amistad? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Sentía algo por él, pero ella no iba a ser Katherine.

Tenía que escoger un regalo para Damon todavía, pero ¿Qué le puedes dar a una persona que tiene casi todo? Pensó en una botella de bourbon, podría pedirle a Alaric que consiguiera una para ella. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Damon? Elena apretó los labios y siguió pensando a ver lo que podía conseguir.

- Sabes, pensar tanto, te puede dar arrugas -

Elena miró en el espejo y vio el reflejo de Damon mirándola, giró sobre si misma y le dedicó una calida sonrisa y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Observó como Damon se acercaba, colocaba una mano en su espalda y se formaba una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Elena con los ojos entornados en broma y extendió un dedo, señalándolo.

- Me voy a comportar, te lo prometo. Solo vengo a comprobar cuanto te falta, ya que las señoras tardan un tiempo terrible en vestirse. -

Elena estudió su rostro de cerca, y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso por alguna razón. Se removía en su lugar, periódicamente se humedecía los labios. Ella levantó las cejas y dio un paso más cerca de él.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Caroline necesita ayuda urgente para decorar? ¿O es una crisis de moda? -

Damon inclinó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa arrogante, entonces le mostró algo que había tenido escondido: se trataba de una cajita negra envuelta en papel rojo - _hermoso_ pensó - Elena miró a Damon con una mirada confusa en su rostro, pero le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo.

- Tengo algo para ti por Navidad. Iba a esperar, pero me impacienté y tu estas aquí, a pocos pasos de distancia de mi… -

- No te he conseguido nada – Le interrumpió un poco avergonzada.

Damon sonrió a Elena, sus ojos azules se llenaron de calidez y afecto. Hizo un gesto para que ella tomase la cajita con una sonrisa inusualmente tímida.

- Toma Elena, quiero que lo tengas cuanto antes -

Elena tomo aquella pequeña caja en sus manos, y comenzó a abrirlo cuidadosamente para no arruinar el hermoso papel. Era un collar, las joyas brillaban con la luz. Elena levantó la cabeza para mirar a Damon con una amplia sonrisa y sin pensarlo demasiado levanto las manos alrededor del cuello de Damon y lo abrazó.

- Es precioso, muchas gracias, nunca me lo voy a quitar… -

- Nunca digas nunca, Elena, Stefan podría volver. -

Ante estas palabras, Elena sacudió la cabeza y se apretó aún más a Damon. Su voz era suave y tranquila a los oídos de Damon. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Stefan volviera, pero no iba a detener su vida por él.

- Entonces que sea por el momento. – Dijo Elena en voz baja mientras se movía lejos de Damon con una sonrisa y añade para romper la tensión. - ¿Dónde está tu equipo de Santa, eh?

Damon sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Elena, tomó el colgante en sus manos y se lo coloco con mucho cuidado a Elena en el cuello, aprovecho esta ocasión para poder tocar su piel.

- Me lo puse, pero tardabas tanto, que me picaba y me lo quité. -

- Oh, bueno, bueno… - Dijo Elena mientras intentaba buscar una réplica adecuada, pero no la encontró y la presencia de Damon nunca la dejaba pensar con claridad, de modo que volvió a mirar a Damon con una sonrisa, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar sus labios, pero era inevitable. Se aclaró la garganta un momento y volvió a mirar a Damon.

- Vamos – Dijo Damon y le ofreció su brazo a Elena, la condujo hacia la puerta. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído – Trata de no estar bajo ningún muérdago porque voy a tomar ventaja de eso y si lo hago, no voy a recordar quién es Stefan. -

- Por ahora, somos solo nosotros y nuestros amigos -

- Tus amigos – Corrigió Damon.

- No, _nuestros_ amigos, están aquí por ti también, Damon. -

Elena y Damon bajaron las escaleras y ella se fijó en la decoración, ¿Esa era la casa de los Salvatore? Cómo había cambiado. Se aprecia la belleza y el buen gusto, no estaba segura de quien la había decorado, se le paso por la cabeza que pudo haber sido Damon pero no lo veía capaz. Seguramente Caroline, suspiró. Miró a Damon y le sonrió.

- Feliz Navidad, Elena – Elena pudo observar un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos.

- Feliz Navidad – Contestó ella en un susurro.

**Fin.**

No soy de las que escriben una nota al final de cada relato. Ni voy a pedir reviews, pero ayudaría mucho saber qué les ha parecido.

Saludos.


End file.
